Emily's Cheerleading tryout
by Travis 5412
Summary: The Title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

Emily's Cheerleading Tryout

* * *

Emily try's out for her School's Cheerleading team. See if she makes the team.

Emily: Mom and Dad can i try out for the School's Cheerleading team?  
Mom: I say yes.  
Dad: Same here.  
Emily: Then i will sign up then.

A bit later Emily went to where the School Bus 2nd stop. Other kids such as Victoria Phil Tommy and Becky. 6 Minutes later the School Bus came. They are on there way to its 2 last stops and off to School they went. They went to there lockers and into class they went. 5 minutes later the Teacher came in. Who announced cheerleading tryouts.

Emily: I will sign up.  
Victoria: Same here. How about you Becky?  
Becky: I will think about it. Or i can tryout for the Girls Basketball team. I will make my decide what i i want to do.  
Victoria: Okay.

The lessons began. Then came lunch time. Then came Recess. And it is time for Becky's makes up her mind.

Becky: I Decided not to tryout for anything. I am to busy after School.  
Victoria: Okay.  
Emily: Can you watch us tryout?  
Becky: I don't know.  
Emily: Okay.

Victoria and Emily sighned up for Cheerleader tryouts. Next chapter is the tryout. Plus Dr. Twobrains attacks the City so Becky can't watch her 2 friends from trying out. Since Becky is WordGirl.


	2. Victoria and Emily make the team

Emily's Cheerleading Tryout Chapter 2 The Tryout

* * *

After Recess Victoria and Emily signed up for Cheerleading tryouts. Becky would if she were not WordGirl. Here is chapter 2.

Emily: To bad Becky is too busy.  
Victoria: Yep. I think she would be on the team.

The tryouts have begun. The 1st 2 girls made the team. But the 3rd girl did not.

Coach: You 2 will go last.  
Victoria: Okay.  
Emily: Sounds good to me.  
Coach: Good.

We see Becky heading towards the Gymnisuim. But she heard Dr. Twobrains so she needs to get going. We see Bob known as Captain Huggy Face.  
Becky: Word Up!

She and and Bob became who they really are WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face. And took off to battle Dr. Twobrains.

WordGirl: Stop Dr. Twobrains!  
Dr. Twobrains: WordGirl! Get her you 2!

While that is going on we see Victoria and Emily don't see Becky. After the tryouts the 2 made the team.

Victoria: She must have got on the Bus to go home.  
Emily: She did say she would be busy today.  
Victoria: Lets go to her house after we are dismissed for the day.  
Emily: Okay.

The Coach gave them there uniforms. They are having there 1st practice before they head home. Now we head to were WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face are fight Dr. Twobrains and his 2 members of his gang. She deafeated them. She then went home.

WordGirl: Now your going off to jail!

The 1st practice went well. They are going to show Becky they made the team. Which will be in chapter 3.


	3. 2nd Practice

Emily's Cheerleading tryouts

* * *

Emily woke up used the bathroom got her regular Clothes and such on. She went down stairs for Breakfast.

Emily's Mom: I washed your Cheerleaders outfit for you.  
Emily: Thank you Mom.

After Breakfast she grabbed her Backpack and went to her bus stop as always. 7 Minutes later the School Bus came. After 2 more Bus stops they went to the School. They went to there lockers and went in the Classroom. 5 Minutes later there Teacher came in. After a while it was time for Lunch.

Becky: How did you two's Cheerleading practice go yesterday?  
Victoria: It went well.  
Emily: To bad your to busy or you could have made the Cheerleading team.  
Becky: Okay.

Becky can't be a Cheerleader since she is really WordGirl. The City needs her. Then came Recess. After School Becky changed into WordGirl to battle Granny May. Emily and Victoria went to Cheerleading Practice. WordGirl became Becky and started watching her 2 friends practice.

Victoria: Becky and her pet Money Bob is watching us practice.  
Emily: That is good. To bad she is to busy to be on the team.

The Practice went on for a bit. After the Practice she sat down and Bob took off her shoes and socks and started licking her Barefeet.

Becky: I never seen him do that before.  
Emily: It tickles.

Emily put on her Sandals so her Toes can breath. She is now heading home. Next chapter will be the 1st Football Game as Cheerleaders along with Victoria.


	4. 1st game

Emily's Cheerleading tryouts

* * *

It is now the Day of the 1st Football game where both Emily and Victoria will be there teams Cheerleaders in. The Botsfords will watch the Game and to watch her friends Cheerlead. As well as Tommy and Phil in the Band. Scoops is there to interview the Coach and the players. For his Schools team.

Emily's Mom: Well tonight is your 1st real Cheerleading in the Football game.  
Emily: Yes indeed Mom. I am excited about it.  
Emily's Mom: Good. How about Pancakes with Maple Syrup and butter and Bacon sound?  
Emily: Okay.

Later at School we don't only see Becky Victoria and Emily but also Scoops Phil Tommy and Eileen. Eileen went to her class. While the others went to there classroom. 5 Minutes later there Teacher came in. Later came lunch time.

Becky: I heard the 1st football game will be tonight. And you 2 will be there Cheerleading?  
Emily: You heard correct.  
Victoria: Will you watch us?  
Becky: I sure will. We have Tickets for it.  
Victoria: Good.  
Becky: Will you interview the Coach and Players Scoop?  
Scoops: I sure will.

Then came Recess and the returned to Class. Then after School Becky turned into WordGirl to fight another 1 of Tobey's robots. She and her family will be at the game.

WordGirl: Stop right there Tobey!

She and Huggy destroyed that Robot as always. Later came the game. Becky and her family are watching the game. They see Emily is the Head Cheerleader.

Becky: Look Emily is the Head Cheerleader.  
Mrs. Botsford: She sure is.

There Cheerleaders and team did a very good job. Same with Tommy and Phil in the band. Next chapter will be the last. 


	5. Last Chapter

Emily's Cheerleading tryouts

* * *

We see Becky and Violet at the Botsfords house.

Violet: To bad you did not tryout for the Cheerleading team.  
Becky: You know that i am a busy girl.  
Violet: Oh yeah.

Later that day at the game. We see Emily and Victoria getting ready to do the Cheering for there team. Becky with her faily along with Violet and her family will watch the game. Even Bob will be there. Yes they allow certain pets in. They went in the field to watch the game. The Game begun.

Violet: There is Victoria and Emily.  
Becky: Yep. There is Scoops Phil and Tommy.

Scoops is talking to the Coach.

Scoops: How does it feel to be heading to Elementary Championship?  
Coach: Very good. The Playoffs will begin soon.

They watched them win that game. I will make a sequal to this. The End.


End file.
